


You're Mine

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dominance, F/M, Kinky Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: 18+ It’s a night of sexy games for Dean and the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 45





	You're Mine

Dean’s breath hitched and his mouth fell open, his hands fighting against the cuffs on his wrists. The sound of the metal pinged against the bar on the headboard. You had Dean Winchester at your mercy. He was in his boxers, beautiful and glistening with sweat. **  
**

You straddled his waist as he stared up at you with desperation in his eyes. “Y/N…” The sound of him saying your name in such earnest, sounding almost like a gruff whine, added to the slick between your legs.

“What, baby?” You asked leaning over his chest and hovering near his face. Dean’s head pushed up toward you with a hunger to catch your lips. But, you pulled away and smirked. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” he panted. “Fuck, I want _you_.”

“Mmm.” The soft hum that came from your throat seemed to excite Dean and he bucked into you without thought. You chuckled and put a hand to his chest to hold him in place. As your fingers ran down his chest, his heart rate quickened and your seductive eyes studied him. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to have you this way?” Dean’s desire came through his heavy breathing and constant need to move. He growled in frustration, unable to touch you. “I love it when you make that sound,” you whispered into his ear.

Dean gasped and his body shuttered underneath you. He looked at you and his jaw ticked as the dominating side of him fought to break free. Seething but with a dark laugh, he told you, “I’m gonna fucking ruin you, sweetheart.”

You kissed him deeply and he moaned into your mouth until you pulled away, biting his lip. A bewitching grin curled up your lips. “Promises, promises.”

Crawling backward, you left open-mouthed kisses down his neck, shoulder, and chest, the sweet taste of his salty sweat hanging on your lips. You could feel him quiver and you chuckled to yourself feeling how hard he was through his boxers.

With your body lowered and in place, your eyes met his as your teeth pulled down the last piece of clothing keeping you from Dean’s eager cock. As soon as you pulled past it, it flung up in attention, firm as a rock.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as you licked your lips before kissing his shaft. Dean’s eyes rolled back and his fists clenched white as you took him in your mouth. He moaned out as you engulfed him. “Fuuuuuck.” You hummed around his dick and it sent shivers up Dean’s body as you grasped his balls in your hand. As you continued your dedicated work, Dean tensed beneath you; profanity dripping from his wet lips. He swallowed hard. “Y/N…” he pleaded in pleasure.

Dean’s aching cock popped from your mouth as you looked up at him again. “Yes?”

“You gotta let me go. I’m losing my mind. I have to touch you.”

Slowly, dragging it out as long as you could, you moved above him again. “How do I know you’ll give me what I want if I let you go?”

His chest rumbled with a growl. “Oh, I’ll give you what you want.”

You smiled playfully and leaned over to the side table to get the keys and took your time unlocking the handcuffs. 

The instant Dean felt his newfound freedom, he flipped you onto your back, making you squeal out.

Dean got on top of you and pinned you, letting you know who was now in charge. Before you could argue, he grabbed the cuffs and locked them onto your wrists, connecting you to the headboard.

“Dean!” you giggled. 

He leaned into your ear and took a heavy, rough breath. “Hold on tight, sweetheart. You’re mine now.”


End file.
